User talk:BlankyXP
Hola, amigo. Welcome to my hippity hop talk page. Here, you can leave me a message or sumthin', I dunno. You can just like say "HI, BLANKY, WHAT'S COOKIN'?", "Yo, Blanky, YOU LOOK TIGHT TODAY!", request for me to do sumthin' for you, ask for help, or whatever you are wishing to flippin' ask me for. On the right are the archives, which are basically where I store all mah old messages once mah talk page starts to get too big. If you're curious, or just mad bored and wanna be nosy, feel free to read it, cuz I don't really give a spicy taco flip whether you do or not. Please remember to sign your messages with your name so it would save meh teh trouble getting off my dang tushie and try to see who edited mah talk page in teh history. Or just use a flippin' word bubble, dangit. If you're requestin' a Sim, make sure you're followin' the outline below. Thank you vewy much, person reading this, and I hope you has a very nice day on MySims Wiki. TALLY HO!!! ---- *'Eyes.' Give the exact shape and color, and if applicable, list examples of Sims that may have that as well. *'Hair style and color.' Like the eyes, give any examples of Sims that you know that have it, if ugly applicable, my friend. *'Skin color', brudda. White, tan, or black. No green, I know when you be lyin', my friend. *'Mouth.' Again, list examples if flippin' applicable plox. *'Outfit description.' It'd also be purty cool of you included the location of the outfit too. Not needed if you want to test my memory of the outfit locations. e.e Again, EXAMPLES IF NEEDED, MAAAN! *'Face tattoos your Sim may have.' Like, you know, freckles. The star on mah Sim's face. The pretty rainbow on Bean's face. You don't have to mention this if you don't have any, obviousleh. *'Accessories.' A nerd? Got glasses? Tryin' to be gangsta and look like a JD with Chaz's glasses? You gotta tell me, maaan! You gotta. =' I apologize for the sudden gangsta accent. *'Background.' Like, where do you want your Sim to be in the pic? Don't matter? I'll take a pic directly from Create-A-Sim then. Want your Sim to be next to another Sim in particular if you want them somewhere? ---- :Eyes: :Hairstyle and Color: :Skin Color: :Mouth: :Outfit Description: :Face Tattoos: :Accessories: :Background: ---- Idea! Flashin' Flash Scoop }} }} Edits MSSH Portal Cont. Character Change A Question About MySims PC 2 Things Wallpapers ááááá }} *attacks rick rolls with system preferences* Dang.. }} could you fix them?}} I'll just pretend it never happened or sumthin... }} MySims Wiki Council MySims (PC) - Modding Questions Oh. Snap. Can rollbacks, like, block peoplez now, or sumthin'? You had better hope not... *crazed look on face* *slapped until crazed look goes away*}} Even if I don't like him. #Yeah, I probably should've asked someone on Wikia staff. <.<;; *goes to do so*}} I can't because I'm blocked from it. =_= I'll ask my mom if I can try it on her account... I HATE YOU STUPID NEW WINDOWS BLOCKING STUFF!!!!!!! .... If G-f is eavesdropping, he's probably gonna say something about how Macs don't have that now. e.e}} }} aslo, i finshed ur avtr. her i hoep u lik it }} FIRE EMBLEM PROBLEMO!!!!! Rollback *attacks Rick Rolls with Daisy* *attacks Rick Rolls with Ohs cereal* sorry,i found out how to do it after i send the message - the god Zeus0 18:55, July 28, 2010 (UTC) BLUE! But I lost it... Is it alright if I call you Blue Blanky? I promise I won't lose you. Anyways, can I have moods? You know, for my blue word bubble? This is what I want... *'Happy:' Like, the picture I have. I already know I'll have to just put mood=--insert nothing here--. *'Blue:' When I'm sad, I feel blue. I guess it isn't always a bad thing, but still. I want my hands on my face, crying. *'Joy:' You know when someone blows a kiss to you, and you blush? That's what I want. *'Angry:' Anyform of anger will be nice... *'Default:' Anyform of default will be nice. And I want the background transparent. Thank you, Blue Blanky.}} Thanks! RE: Sim Request hey! do you think you could make an ad for me? I don't know how to. I need one for my 2 wikis, puchi puri yuushi and full moon anime, you can look up everything about what m wikis are about to get ideas (I don't have a lot of time to write stuff on them) on wikipedia. please will you help??? Numbuh 17 Sailorfireheart Flameheart 21:34, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Flameheart Hey, Blanky. Cuz you didn't reply Conversation Continued: Hey, Blanky. Hey! } |text = Blanky, do you wanna appear in Underwater Adventure? I really want some more people to prevent me from leaving MySims Wiki! Also, an AU is stalkin' meh on MySims Fanon on my blog! Goshies! See it http://mysimsfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Mayor_Zain/Any_Ideas?! Please reply! }} } |text = Oh, when will you join? Oh, thanks for the AU bit! I was scared when I saw it! What a meanie he/she is! }} Yo Blanky!!!! HI BLANKY!!! DO YOU LIKE LEAF? HE RAWKS!!!!!!!!! MAGICAL RAINBOW PIXIE UNICORNZ Thank you.}} I GOT VANDALISM! }} Teh GIMP brushes thing! (My blog post)